Mistletoe & Wine
by Flowerfaires
Summary: 'Her smile contagious makes my lips move involuntarily.' Oneshot


**1) Sorry for any spelling mistakes, 2) I know this isn't brilliant or anything but I did try. 3) enjoy.**

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Mistletoe & Wine

It's another year, another CBI Christmas party filled with many, many drunk agents. As usual I've been made to attend this event.

I weave in and out in search of one agent in particular, dodging woman and a few men who are after a kiss under the mistletoe or are just to drunk to know what they are doing.

My search continues until I see waves of ebony hair and a dark green silk dress cut just below the knee in the distance. My pace quickens trying to reach her through all this madness.

I finally catch up and gentle pull on her arm to which she spins around causing her to nearly fall. I steady her with both my arms holding onto her small, delicate waist. She looks up with appreciation and once sees its me a warm smile graces her lips. Her smile contagious makes my lips move involuntarily.

Before I can utter a word the loud thumping of music starts again, a song I recognise immediately as well as she.

Then I'm whisked away to the dance floor with Lisbon pulling me further and further into the crowd trying to find room for a dance, after all this is our song.

She gently places her right hand on my shoulder and her left in my hand, she gets closer and closer to the point there is no space between us. I feel her warmth radiate off her and her head rest on my shoulder. I close my eyes inhaling her sweet scent, memorising how her body feels against mine, trying to hold onto this moment forever.

We slowly move to the music and I think back to how I've never seen Lisbon in this state, this cuddly version of her. Cuddly? Teresa Lisbon is cuddly it's the only word to describe her at this very moment.

I can feel how relaxed she is for once. The four glasses of red wine in her system have let her guard done considerably. She's not completely drunk but I know I won't let her have anymore wine then she would be to far gone.

The song finishes all to quickly for my liking and I feel myself be confronted with reality once again. We slowly disentangle ourselves but stay close to each other.

Lisbon decides she's had enough and asks me to take her home, I can't refuse 1) with how much alcohol she's consumed she's not fit for driving 2) her emerald green eyes stare right at me hypnotising me in a way I've never been before and 3) I would of driven her home even if she hadn't of asked.

-

I pull up beside her house, the car ride over was quiet both of us thinking to ourselves. I get out and I'm greeted with the chilly air and snow gradually falling down, I help Lisbon get out and we start our way to her door.

I take her key out of her cost pocket and unlock it as I turn around to let her enter I'm assaulted by her lips. Both my heart and pulse quicken, I've dreamed of this for years and now it doesn't seem real.

Taken off guard for only a second until I return with the amount of passion my arms making their way around her stomach pulling her in even closer with her hands in my hair. Shortly we break and stare each other, shock on my face and a smile on hers. She looks up I follow her gaze I mutter 'mistletoe' and look back down only to see she somehow sneaked past me and is half way indoors whilst looking at me intently.

She steps forward once more brings get left hand to my cheek and lightly kisses the other cheek before she pulls away she softly say 'merry Christmas Patrick' takes a step back with a small smile on her face and then closes the door.

I stay standing shocked by how one party can lead to what just happened. I touch my lips then my cheek and blink, I slowly make my way to my car, before I get in I turn around to see her waving from the window, I wave back with a smile on my own face and speak into the quiet Christmas night 'merry Christmas Teresa' .

All I can think now is I can't wait to see her explain this at the office.

The End

**Please Review**


End file.
